jonson1ofandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Room Stories: Escape The Room 2
''The Dark Room Stories: Escape The Room 2 ''is the first episode within The Dark Room Stories ''series, but is the sequel of Escape The Room. This is the first episode within the Stuffy Life series that is playable by viewers clicking on videos that pop up in certain segments. Sypnosis When a group of stuffy friends hang out in a room one night, things take a turn for the worse. Soon, everyone starts hallucinating and they attack each other. Will everyone make it out alive, or will there be no survivors? Gameplay Throughout the video, viewers will be forced to make a decision that will affect the future of the characters. Some choices have consequences while some may reward the characters. Choices Inspired by Markiplier’s “A Date with Markiplier” and “A Heist with Markiplier” videos, there are video thumbnails that appear at the end of each segment/video. Be careful on what you choose as choices may result in a character dying. Nerve Throughout the video, there is a nerve system, where it determines the morality of the group and whether they are able to keep their heads...or lose them. If morality is too low for a certain character, they will get aggressive. If this happens, the viewer must calm the situation. If they fail, the character that has low nerve will kill another character. Death Depending on your choices, the characters may all live or die. Shall they die, they will be out for the remainder of the video unless the viewer chooses to go back to where they messed up and try to save a character. In the end, whoever died will have their bodies buried, which requires at least one protagonist to survive and to recover the special key. Otherwise, their bodies won’t be found and stuck inside the house. Special Key The Special Key is essential to every surviving character’s survival, as the key unlocks the back door that can lead to freedom. Shall it be destroyed, the characters will be trapped in the house forever. If they recover the key, they open the back door and escape. Plot TBA Characters * Soda Pop * Marcus Taylor * Big Joe * Judah Paws * Charlie Paws * Bucky Woodmin * Soda Pop Jr. * The Great Wolf Endings There are multiple endings to the video. Not a Sole Survivor! Shall ALL of the protagonists die before reaching the end, their bodies will be seen before the ending summary appears. Home Free! Shall ALL of the protagonists reach the end and recover the special key, they will open the back foot and will escape the house. They then go their separate ways before the video summary appears. This could be the canticle ending of there is going to be a sequel. A Sole Survivor Shall only ONE protagonist survive and recover the key, they will escape and will run away from the house. The video summary then appears. 5/6 Shall only ONE protagonist die but t remaining protagonists recover the key, they will escape but will mourn the death of the fallen protagonist. The video summary then appears. 4/6 Shall two protagonists die, but the other protagonists survive and get the key, they will escape but will mourn and bury the dead protagonists. Afterwards, they split up for the last time. The video summary appears. (more to be added) Deaths * Sodiah Pop (determinant)'' * Bucky Woodmin (determinant) * Marcus Taylor (determinant) Soundtrack TBA Trailer TBA Trivia * Soda Junior appears on the cover of this interactive video. * Some of the episode is based off of Supermassive Games’ The Dark Pictures Anthology: Man of Medan. Category:The Dark Room Stories Category:Episodes